


Silent Steps

by lavender_musings



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_musings/pseuds/lavender_musings
Summary: "Please, pretty please, dance with me? Right this second. Forget everything else and dance with me.”
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silent Steps

**“I SHOULD HAVE** stayed with Eloise.” Dr. Casey Valentine was saying, for the possibly hundredth time that evening.

Dr. Bryce Lahela took a glance at the woman of his dreams leaning against his kitchen counter, and let out a small, half-indulgent sigh. It was a rare occasion, when him and Casey met up at his apartment instead of hanging out with the gang at Casey’s. A usual evening consisted of the five interns getting some drinks at Donahue’s, perhaps staying a bit longer if it was Kareoke Night - and then heading to their shared apartment to watch whatever movie Elijah had set up for the night.

Bryce, being the life of party that he so unapolegitically was, had no qualms whatsoever about this routine. He got along famously with that band of medical intern misfits, perhaps even ever better since his fellow surgical interns had outed him out of jealousy and he’d been welcomed into this group with open arms, Sienna and Elijah’s in particular. Besides, subtly whispering sweet nothings in Casey’s ear as she tried to focus on the movie had became his recent favourite hobby. “ _See that?_ ” he’d lean in, casually, sneakily, the tip of his tongue subtly touching Casey’s ear as she did her best to keep a straight face for the sake of their friends, “ _that is exactly what I want to do you. Later tonight._ ”

After that, watching his girl squirm and move around on the sofa uncomfortably for the rest of the movie would be a form of otherworldy entertainment.

However, another game plan had been agreed upon for tonight - something intimate and just theirs, one that Bryce low-key had been looking forward to, if it weren’t for the fact that Casey seemed thousands of miles away.

“Cas? You have got to let it go.” He told her, firmly meeting her eyes. She gave her a week smile, but he could easily tell that she was still thinking about her patient from earlier.

He decided to try again.

Bryce moved in closer, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “Hey.” He gave them a rub, feeling just how tense her muscles was beneath her smooth skin. He wasn’t suprised by Casey’s state of anxiety - that was how she always was, always prioritizing her patients, always wondering if she could have done more. This was something Bryce absolutely adored about her, her capacity to care just so damn much, setting her apart from so many other doctors.

He also damn well knew, if not contained, that same empathy could just be Casey’s undoing, and she deserved a hell lot more than that.

“You did everything you could.” His voice was a low murmur, the tone circling through the air as his hands kept moving in similar administrations, easing the musles. “From now on, it’s just a waiting game.”

“I know, i know.” One of Casey’s hands catched Bryce’s in hers, and gave a squeeze in response. “I can’t help but worry, though. Maybe i should go back to hospital to check on her real quick -”

“Yeah, that’s going to be a firm _‘have you been listening to a word i’ve just said_ ’ from me.” Bryce shook his head, suddenly serious. “They’re monitoring her, Cas. Overthinking won’t help her one bit, and it might just make _you_ sick.”

“Well, i don’t know how not to overthink right now.” She pursed her lips, looking somewhat annoyed, and somewhat clueless in a way that reminded Bryce of the bear from his favourite childhood cartoon. Adeptly, he managed to supress his chuckle.

Instead, he reached for the last pizza slice on the counter and gave Casey a half crooked smile, presenting the slice to her with an overly animatic gesture. “Here. Eat. It will help.”

“How exactly will a slice of pizza keep me from overthinking, may i ask?” Casey rolled her eyes, yet Bryce could catch the hint of a smile, hidden at the curve of her lips, pressed together in evident amusement.

Lips he’d so very much like to kiss.

“Well, it won’t -” Bryce started, feeling a devilish grin stretch his features as he went for the killing strike. His doom started… _now_. “But you might just talk a little less?”

Casey stared at him for a brief moment, stunned, before her eyes quickly narrowed into two dangerous slits. “I could have your whole _career_ for that, Lahela.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.” He smirked at her, bracing for impact, and wincing when the inevitable shove came and made him stumble a little.

“Okay, okay, i yield.” Bryce threw up his hands in the air, threading cautiously as he stepped closer once again, “you have to admit, though, it did take your mind off of things.”

Casey raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “And?”

“And technically, that means I win. Which isn’t all that suprising, considering that I always win.”

Casey let out a deep, impatient sigh, but when their eyes met again, there was an unspoken love carved in her features. “Why am i dating you again?”

“Because I’m the best. Duh.” He feigned shock, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “Or… maybe it’s because you really really love me, and I really really love you.”

“Will you look at that. Maybe.” There was a mischief glint to Casey’s eyes, but before long, Bryce found it replaced with a gentle, affectionate longing. “You know, tonight was supposed to be a romantic, intimate evening.” She blurted out suddenly, as if the reason why they were there in the first place had dawned on her just now.

“We’ve still got time for that.” He stroked her cheek in a long, adoring motion. He didn’t mind waiting after all, not when it came to her.

She was worth the wait.

“Anything in particular you want to do?”

Casey remained silent for a few seconds before shaking her head from side to side. “Well, I can’t think of anything _now_ that you’ve asked it like that!” She protested, sliding off the kitchen counter. “I can’t just come up with romantic activities on the spot.”

“In that case, it’s very lucky that you are with a man who can, gorgeous.” Without a moment’s hesitation, he extended a hand towards her, inviting her to his arms. “Dance with me.”

“Wait, right now? In the kitchen?”

Bryce couldn’t help but smile at the suprise in her voice, and the childalike wonder lacing it all. She may not have been letting on much, yet she was intrigued all the same. “It would appear so, yes.” He responded, calmly.

“But wait, we don’t have any music! Let me just get my phone and-”

“Casey, please, pretty please, dance with me? Right this second. Forget everything else and dance with me.”

In that instance, Bryce saw it in her eyes - he saw all the everydayness fade away into the backgroung, easily forgotten, long lost. He stepped up to pull her close, arms intertwining over the small of her back. They started swaying together to an unheard melody - beat against beat, breath against breath.

He could stay like this forever, content beyond his sweetest dreams.

“Middle school style slow dancing? How quaint.” Casey muttered lovingly, after a while. Seconds, minutes - Bryce wasn’t sure. He seemed to lose all track of time whenever she was around.

“We could tango, if you’d like.” He offered her, pressing a gentle kiss down on her forehead. “Or waltz, if you’re into something more fancy.”

“Yeah, right.” The look on Casey’s face was one of unbelief, and she promptly rolled her eyes. “You don’t know how to waltz.”

“Why, ofcourse, I do! Back in the day, i was elected the very best of the waltzing princes - okay, yes, I’ll cut the crap, I have no idea how to waltz.”

Casey laughed against the hollow of his neck, the motion vibrating on his skin and making him shiver in the most delicious way. “It’s okay. Ithink happen to love this middle-school type slow-dancing. And while we’re on the subject,” her eyes were extremely soft, now, “I think I love you.”

“You _know_ you love me, Valentine.”

Her eyes shone, locked with his. “… yeah. That i do.”

Wordlessly, Bryce lifted Casey’s chin upwards with a single finger and leaned down to capture her lips in his own in one swift motion. He felt her arms tighten at the back of his neck, and kissed her deep in response- kissed her like she was the last drop of water in a desert and he’d been athirst for too long.

When he could finally bring himself to pull away, he let his forehead rest against hers, eyes still closed as they both tried to even their breathing.

“Well, now.” Bryce smiled down at Casey, every single cell of his body bursting with the knowledge that he was more in love with this woman than he could ever possibly put to words, “How 'bout that waltz?”


End file.
